powerextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Atlantis Adventure (1)
Summary: Mei Lee and her colleague Jason from Sealab, are exploring a recently discovered underwater trench, the deepest ever found. Their Sea Bubble comes under attack by a giant squid and loses contact with Sealab. Max is sent to rescue them, but also he's attacked and loses contact with Sealab. Ace and Jake are sent to NASA to use the experimental Venus Probe as only the probe that can withstand the pressure at that depth. Meanwhile Max awakens to find himself in the undersea city of Atlantis, ruled by Princess Diana. At NASA, Ace is reunited with his old Air Academy comrade Sean O’Connor, who still holds a grudge against him since they had an argument over an Irish girl. Diana tells Max her civilization has survived for many centuries since the city sank, and that they want no contact with the surface world, so he, Mei Lee and Jason are to remain there forever. Seeking control over Atlantis himself, Diana’s evil cousin Naro attempts to steal the Venus Probe, leaving Ace to defend the ship underwater, where he's soon trapped in the tentacles of the giant squid. Science lesson: "Undersea pressure" by Max. Synopsis During an exploration on a newly discovered underwater trench, Sealabe colleagues Mei Lee and Jason detect something unusual on their radar. Its a giant octopus and has the submarine in its tentacles. As they descend into the depths, Jason discovers that they're already on the bottom of the trench and they're still descending. Meanwhile in Skyvault, Crystal Kane, Max Ray and a Sealab specialist are investigating the last contact position of Mei Lee and Jason. Sealab's staff can't do the job, but Max can by using the Depth Charger. However, there's a risk of collapsing due to the underwater pressue, despite that, Max decides to take the risk. In Sealab, Jake Rockwell disagrees with the idea but Max claims it's "kids stuff". As the Centurions get the coordinates of the missing submarine, Ace McCloud asks Max if he needs his help, but Max refuses it areguing Ace is a bird, the Centurion of the sky, not a fish. As Max is equipped with the Depth Charger, he rushes to the trench. After realizing he was descending more than normal, he finds the submarine crushed and without its crew. As he continues the investigation, the giant squid attacks Max and a battle between the squid and the Centurion begins, After using a Hydrobomb to defeat the squid, he triggered a submarine earthquake and both Max and the squid are caught and fall to the depths of the ocean. Back in Sealab. Ace and Jake loses contact with Max, in Skyvault they also missed all communication with Max. In Sealab, Ace discovers that they've lost communication 1KM deeper than the bottom of the sea floor, so they need a submarine capable of standing the pressure. Meanwhile in the depths of the ocean, Max regains consciousness and he sees a female rider on a seahorse, fainting at the sight. Back in Skyvault, Crystal tells Jake and Ace that NASA is the best option to do the job, Ace understands why picking a space agency: The Venus Probe ship, a vehicle designed to withstand extreme pressures to explore the surface of Venus. But Ace disagrees since he know one of the Air Academy students and is a cynic. Meanwhile. in an underwater city, Max awakens in a hospital room where the woman he saw before introduces herself as Diana, and explains Max that they're on Atlantis. In NASA's Air Academy, Ace and Jake meet Sean O'Connor, who's still has a grudge with Ace because of a misunderstood. After punching Ace, Jake asks Sean why he did that, and replies that it was an Irish girl but he feels better now. Ace explains that both had different thoughts about a girl they knew back then, but Sean argues that Ace took her away. Sean tells the Centurions that Crystal already told him about the situation, and he requests to go with them since he's the only one able to pilot the Venus Probe. Back in Atlantis, Diana explains Max that they lived on the surface centures ago, but an earthquake submerged the island. Their ancestors survived in deep caves where oxygen was trapped and they built the city in the largest cave. Max asks Diana why they didn't tried to communicate with the surface all this time and Diana responds that they didn't wanted to because everything in Atlantis is Peace and Harmony. Crime and War are non-existant in Atlantis. While Diana tells Max about this, Max sees a group of Atlantis policemen walking and asks why there's a police. Diana responds that some of their people are not satisfied with their world and they want to change some things, like his cousin Naro and his henchmen. While saying that, Naro is spying on them. Diana explains Max that if his people came to Atlantis they will destroy everthing they worked for, and that should not happen. Max tells her that doesn't happened yet, but his friends are on the way. Diana tells him that they will not find him, and Naro "completes" her sentence saying he will find them. In the deep ocean, the Venus Probe finds the dreaded Sealab submarine, Sean believes the crew is dead while Ace is concerned about Max's whereabouts. As they keep exploring, they found the Depth Charger, without Max. Back in Atlantis, Diana explains Max that Atlanteans used the oxygen from plants to survive, after a long period of time they adapted to live underwater and they got heat and energy from underwater volcanoes. After that, Diana takes Max to a room where Mei Lee and Jason were staying. Mei Lee explains that Diana's men save them, but Jason tells him that Diana sent the squid after them, shocking Max. Diana tells them that they couldn't let them find the secret trench that leads to Atlantis. Diana regrets that they've found it. Mei Lee tells him that they'll be staying in Atlantis forever. Meanwhile, the Venus Probe removes the rocks covering the Depth Charger and Max is missing. Back on Atlantis, Max puts his Exo-frame back as he talks with Jason about the room they're confined is still a prison for them and Max is not gonna stay there. In a hidden cave, Naro informs his henchmen that another Earth submarine his heading to Atlantis and orders to capture it to obtain enough power to take over Atlantis. Back in the deep sea, the Venus Proble has arrived to the ruins of Atlantis, Naro and his forces are sent to intercept the probe, and they're unable to counterattack since the Probe wasn't designed for combat. Ace decides to use the Orbital Interceptor since it was made to explore the depths of space just like the Venus Probe. Despite being called "crazy" by Jake, Sean and Crystal, Ace requests the Orbital Interceptor and he engages in battle with Naro. After being deployed, Ace successfully manages to take down most of Naro's henchmen. In Atlantis, Mei Lee, Jason and Max feel the shaking caused by the Multiparticle Missile, and Max tells them that two heroes are on the way. Back in the submerged ruins of Atlantis, Naro and his henchmen are forced to retreat, but the victory doesn't lasts for too long as the Venus Probe radars detect something big approaching Ace. The giant squid has returned and captures Ace in its tentacles, while Naro and his henchmen returns to capture the Venus Probe ending the episode with a captured ship, Jake and Sean soon to become Naro's prisoners and Ace about to become the giant squid's next victim. Science Lesson Standing in Sealab's aquatic exit with a basketball and the Sea Bat equipped, Max explains viewers that the ball is hard because its full of air. But that's only on the surface. After saying this, Max submerges into the deep water and tells that water's weight applies pressure. At 10m the pressure duplicates of the air that exists in the surface, while in 50m the pressure is 5 times more than in the surface. After pressing the basketball with ease, Max explains that the pressure of air is the same, only the ball is bland. After reaching the bottom of the ocean, Max explains that the pressure has a great intensity, compressing the ball reaching a fraction of its original volume. Back on Sealab's exit, Max concludes the lesson saying that the success for underwater operations relies on appropiate equipment and training. Curiosities * This is the first multi-part episode in the series. * Firs appearances of Sean O'Connor, Princess Diana and Naro. * First time in the series where the Orbital Interceptor was used underwater. Error Xtreme: Animation Errors *When Crystal is preparing to send the Orbital Interceptor to Ace, parts of the Hornet can be seen on the Teleporter before the camera makes a close up to it. Superhuman Centurions (and Superhuman Villains) *As usual, Max can shout "Power Xtreme!" underwater prior to his Depth Charger equipping. Also he has immunity to the deep pressure, also Ace seems to have this immunity too. *The underwater pressure seems to be no problem to Naro's henchmen too. Extracanonical Science Lesson Evidence *How did Max escaped from Atlantis? This question comes from the fact that Max IS IN THE SEALAB. *If Ace was on a hurry, Max would be sent to help rather than give the lesson! This gives plenty of evidence that indicates the science lessons are unrelated to the original continuity of the cartoon "timeline", and it wouldn't be the last time this happens. Foreign names *'Aventura en la Atlantida - Primera Parte' (Adventure in Atlantis - First Part) - Spanish dub. Category:Centurions Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Aquatic Creatures Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:Episodes with Cliffhanger Endings